Tori and Blake clear the air
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this a challange fic from GoldDragonNinja about Tori and Blake admiting they have feelings for each other.


**Tori and Blake clear the air**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

**Idea by GoldDragonNinja**

Tori and Blake were walking through Blue Bay Park, Tori was wearing a light blue Shirt, Light Blue Jeans, Light Blue Shoes and a Light Blue Denim Jacket and Blake is wearing a Dark Blue Shirt, Dark Blue Jeans, Dark Blue Shoes and a Dark Blue Denim Jacket.

"Did you see how much I beat Hunter and Dustin by?" asked Blake for the fifth time.

"Yeah I know Blake we've talked about this for the last two hours" said Tori.

"Come on Tori don't be that way"

"What way Blake?"

"All pissed that I didn't tell you I was training with Lauren"

"What do you expect me to be like when my boyfriend spends time with another girl and doesn't even let his girlfriend of his brother know where he's going?"

"This is why I didn't tell you or Hunter I was afraid of the reaction you would both have"

"Look Blake I understand you need help training with the weapon but why the secrecy?"

"Incase I failed"

Tori shook her head and walked along the lake side trying to clear her head, when Blake jogs up to her and said "Hey Tori can we just forget it and move on"

"What you mean like the time you ended up in butter" said Tori starting to laugh.

"Hey we swore to never talk about that ever again" said Blake.

"What come on it was funny, just admit it was funny" and Tori now started laughing, which was annoying Blake and eventually he decided to turn the joke around and pushes Tori into the lake.

As Tori hits the water her jacket flies open and she goes under the surface of the lake and when she finally re-surfaces her clothes and jacket are completely soaking wet.

"That was not funny Blake" said Tori.

"I though it was" replied Blake.

You do know I'm a water master and you have just annoyed me and gave me plenty of ammunition to use against you?"

"But you wouldn't do that" said Blake or though he didn't sound so sure of himself.

"Are you sure of it?"

"Fairly sure yes" said Blake as he started to get a little more confident of the situation and approached the edge of the lake and offers her an arm to help get her out of the lake.

"Come on, grab my arm and I'll help you out?" said Blake.

"Ok but don't think I've forgiven you just yet" said Tori as she gabs on to Blake's arm and suddenly Blake see's and evil grin on her face.

"No Tori don't" said Blake

"Oh Yeah" said Tori as she pulls Blake into the lake and as he impacts his Jacket flies open as well.

As Blake surfaces he looks to Tori and said. "Now look at me my clothes are soaked"

"So are mine" said Tori. As she swam away from Blake a little and smirked as she splashed Blake and Blake responded but as the water settled Tori was missing.

_**Tori and Blake clear the air**_

After a few minutes of looking Blake still couldn't find her and then he was suddenly pulled under the water as Tori using her water power had increased her lung capacity so she could dunk Blake.

As they both surfaced they swam towards each other and stopped once they reached each other and Tori looked Blake in the eye and said. "Blake I have a confession?"

"So do I Tori, but you can go first" responded Blake.

"Ok Blake I love you"

"I love you two"

The two shared a kiss and together swam to the edge of the lake and got out.

"Come let's go to Ninja Ops and Change cloths and tell the others?"

"Ok honey" said Blake as they kissed again and walked towards the forest that lead to Ninja ops.

_**Tori and Blake clear the air**_

A few minutes they were walking through the forest towards ninja ops with Blake leading the way and Tori had just gotten an idea and smirked to herself.

"Hey Blake hold on a minute" said Tori.

"Do you want me to give you a piggy back?" asked Blake with a smile on his face.

"Sure" said Tori as she realised that it would give her the best opportunity to implement her plan.

Blake Turned towards Tori and walked back towards her and that's when Tori ran at Blake and tackled him to the ground and as they rolled down a sloop dirt got stuck on their soaking wet denim jackets. They rolled over a few times until they came to a stop with Tori on top of Blake and they kissed again before being surrounded by four people in Ninja outfits, when Tori and Blake broke the kiss and saw the four looking at them.

"Hey guys we were just coming to see you guys" said Tori.

"Yeah we have something we want to tell you" said Blake

"Let me guess you two have finally admitted you love each other, but why are you soaking wet" asked Hunter.

"Would you believe me if I said we fell in a lake?" asked Blake.

"NO" they all said.

Then everyone started laughing and Blake and Tori just hugged each other and shared a romantic kiss.

The End.


End file.
